Furniture Catalog
The Furniture Catalog (formerly Better Igloos) is Club Penguin's igloo furniture catalog. A new catalog comes out once a month with new furniture items. However, only members have access to buy furniture. After a few months, a group of items are put in the Clearance section and removed the next month. Each new catalog usually contains hidden secret items that are revealed by clicking on certain areas in the catalog's pages. Since puffles started to play with their furniture, the Love Your Pet Catalog removed all non-puffle items and turned them into items in the Better Igloos Catalog. Also, in the Better Igloos 2010, Aug- Sep. catalog, a new feature was added, penguin can now create their own furniture and its design in the Create Your Furniture section on the catalog. Release History Trivia *It used to be called Better Igloos, until it was renamed to Furniture Catalog in January 2012. *The name is a spoof of "Better Homes and Gardens", a magazine. *It is confirmed by Billybob , the Moderator that August 2010's Catalog will have something similar to the "Make Your Own T-Shirt" in Penguin Style. *The idea " Custom Furniture " came out from the " Penguin Style " catalog. Gallery Better Igloos Icon.png|The former icon Furniture Catalog icon July 2012.png|The icon, since July 26, 2012. 2005 File:Dec05-jan06.jpg|December 2005 catalog 2006 File:Janfeb06cov.jpg|January 2006 catalog File:October_06.png|October 2006 catalog File:December_06.png|December 2006 catalog 2007 File:Jan07.png|January 2007 catalog Club2.png|February 2007 edition. File:March07cover.jpg|March 2007 catalog File:April07-1.png|April 2007 catalog File:May_2007.jpg|May 2007 catalog File:June_2007.jpg|June 2007 catalog File:July07cover.jpg|July 2007 catalog Betteriglo_2008.PNG|August 2007 Catalog File:September_2007.jpg|September 2007 catalog File:October_2007.jpg|October 2007 catalog Untitled.PNG|November 2007 catalog. File:December_2007.jpg|December 2007 catalog 2008 File:January_2008.jpg|January 2008 catalog File:February_08.jpg|February 2008 catalog File:MArch_08.jpg|March 2008 catalog File:April_2008.jpg|April 2008 catalog File:May_2008.jpg|May 2008 catalog Furniture.png|June 2008 edition File:July_08.jpg|July 2008 catalog File:August_08.jpg|August 2008 catalog File:September_08.jpg|September 2008 catalog File:October_2008.png|October 2008 catalog File:November_2008.png|November 2008 catalog File:December_2008.png|December 2008 catalog 2009 File:Jan_09.png|January 2009 catalog File:Feb_08_Better_Igloo.png|February 2009 catalog File:March_09_igloo.png|March 2009 catalog File:April_09.png|April 2009 catalog File:MAy_09_Better.png|May 2009 catalog File:June_09_Igloo_catalog.png|June 2009 catalog File:July_09_catalog.png|July 2009 catalog File:Aug_09_catalog.png|August 2009 catalog File:Sep_09_better_igloo.png|September 2009 catalog File:Octo_2009_betta_igllo.png|October 2009 catalog File:Nov_09_igloo.png|November 2009 catalog File:DEc_09_catalog.png|December 2009 catalog 2010 File:Jan_10_igloo.png|January 2010 catalog File:Feb_10_better_.png|February 2010 catalog File:March_2010_better_igloo.png|March 2010 catalog File:April_10_better.png|April 2010 catalog File:May_10.png|May 2010 catalog File:June-july-better-igloo.png|June 2010 catalog File:July_10.png|July 2010 catalog G7856 cp betterigloos aug2010.png|August 2010 catalog File:Sep_10_better.png|September 2010 catalog File:October_2010_catalog.png|October 2010 catalog File:Nov_10.png|November 2010 catalog File:DEc_10.png|December 2010 catalog 2011 File:Jan_11.png|January 2011 catalog Better Igloos March 2011.PNG|February 2011 catalog File:March_11.png|March 2011 catalog File:April_11_better.png|April 2011 catalog File:May_2011.png|May 2011 catalog File:June_2010.png|June 2011 catalog File:Aug_11.png|July 2011 catalog File:Aug_2011.jpg|August 2011 catalog File:September_11.png|September 2011 catalog File:October_11.png|October 2011 catalog File:November_2011_catalog.png|November 2011 catalog File:December_2011_furniture.png|December 2011 catalog 2012 File:Jan_2012_furniture.png|January 2012 catalog Furniture_Catalog_2012_SMALL.PNG|February 2012 catalog Better igloos march 2012.PNG|March 2012 catalog. April 2012 Better Igloos Catalog.png|April 2012 catalog Furniture Catalog May 2012.png|May 2012 catalog Screenshot 1440.png|June 2012 catalog Screenshot_1572.png|July 2012 catalog Better Igloos August 2012.png|August 2012 catalog SeptemberBIC2012.png|September 2012 catalog Furniture Catalog October 2012.png|October 2012 catalog Furniture Catalog November 2012.png|November 2012 catalog furniture catalog december 2012.PNG|December 2012 catalog 2013 Furniture Catalog January 2013.PNG|January 2013 catalog See also *Igloo *Furniture *Igloo Upgrades *Secret Items *Catalogs SWFs *The current Furniture Catalog *June-July 2008 Furniture Catalog Names in Other Languages Category:Printed Media Category:Catalogs